Seduzindo Rin
by Mynzes
Summary: Desc. no 1  capítulo! :3 Enjoy guys!
1. Introdução

**Bom,essa aqui não é uma fic original,é uma adaptação de um livro que só vou revelar o nome/autora no final,ok? Essa é só a sinopse. Espero que gostem! :***

**- **

Entre o Dever e o Desejo.

Resignada a casar-se com um homem que o irmão escolheu para ela,Rin é obrigada a abrir mão de seu emprego secreto como ilustradora de um jornal. Mas Sesshoumaru Taisho tem outros planos para aquela mulher talentosa e encantadora...

Sesshoumaru só se interessava pelo seu jornal e por sua desregrada vida de quando Rin entra em seu escritório para pedir demissão,novos objetivos surgem em sua vida: salvar a doce Rin de um casamento fadado a ser infeliz e conquistá-la para entanto,seduzir uma mulher como ela não é fácil para um homem cínico,que não acredita no amor verdadeiro,principalmente depois que eles sucumbem a uma indiscrição que poderá transformar suas vidas...


	2. Chapter 1

Londres,1848

Em busca de acalmar-se, Rin respirou fundo,três vezes em seguida. Tinha certeza de haver tomado a decisão acertada,então por que não se sentia segura,confiante? Afinal,uma dama de boa formação e excelente conduta não podia se dedicar a uma ocupação remunerada. Muito menos quando havia uma proposta de casamento no horizonte.  
>Era por isso que agora se achava ali,no interior de uma carruagem parada diante da sede do London's Illustrated Times,com sua carta de demissão na mã, saber do desprezo que o pai nutria por Sesshoumaru Taisho e tudo o que o jornal dele representava também havia contribuído bastante para que se decidisse por abandonar o emprego. Seu pai veria aquele vinculo com o jornal como uma traição. Miouga Prattley esperava que sua filha lhe fosse leal a qualquer custo,e ela podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo,menos a deslealdade,.<br>Com isso em mente,Rin simulou uma segurança que estava longe de sentir e abriu a porta da carruagem. 

Praguejando baixinho,Sesshoumaru Taishou fixou os olhos na porta de seu escritório. Mais uma interrupção,e colocaria todos no olho da rua.  
>Ah,como podia ser tão injusto para com seus empregados? Afinal,eles pareciam tê-lo em alta conta: estavam satisfeitos com seus cargos,trabalhavam bem-humorados,nunca faltavam...Hoje,porém,as coisas estavam atrapalhadas demais.O dia inteiro,os contratempos se sucediam sem parar.<br>Um dos redatores quebrara a perna,e suas atribuições tiveram de ser delegadas a um outro funcioná entalhadores estavam parados,à espera do carregamento atrasado de madeixa de buxo para poderem dar inicio à preparação da xilogravuras da próxima que fosse possível trocar aquela madeira por uma outra,o fato era que o buxeiro produzia melhores resultados em se tratando de ilustrações.

E agora eram as contas do ultimo mês que não fechavam...O jornal ainda tinha dinheiro;muito,a bem verdade.O problema era que Sesshoumaru queria os livros de contabilidade equilibrados até o último xelim. E por ser tão perfeccionista,ia ter de reescrever todos os registros e refazer os cálculos por si mesmo.  
>Devolvendo a pena ao tinteiro,Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas por alguns instantes e então se levantou para ir até a janela.A rua lá em baixo encontrava-se em plena atividade,com uma pequena multidão de pessoas a entrar e sair das dama bastante bem vestida,com um enorme chapéu ornado com pelos menos uma dúzia de flores,desceu de uma carruagem,deteve-se para alisar as saias e depois ergueu os olhos,como se soubesse que ele se achava ali,junto a janela alguns metros acima da calç deu um passo para trás.<br>A dor de cabeça que o atormentava parecia devesse dizer a Jaken que iria tirar uma folga pelo restante da tarde,Poderia ir pra casa e...e o quê? Ficar preocupado lá?Não,o mais sensato era voltar aos livros contábeis e tentar descobrir qual era o problema. Talvez assim o dia acabasse melhorando.  
>Mal voltara a se acomodar em sua poltrona,Jaken abriu a porta.<br>- Senhor Sesshoumaru,há uma dama que deseja vê-lo.  
>-Quem é ela e o que deseja?<br>-Ela não disse que precisava conversar pessoalmente com o senhor.  
>-Não falou? Pensei que,como meu secretário,fosse sua obrigação pedir que os visitantes se identifiquem.<br>Como resposta,Jaken ficou olhando para a cara dele.Mão,definitivamente não se tratava de um bom pelo menos era letrado,vinha trabalhar todos os dias e,na maior parte das vezes,conversava com elegância com os importante do que tudo isso,porém,era que Sesshoumaru confiava esse o único motivo pelo qual não o ários dignos de confiança não se achava, ma esquina.  
>-Muito bem,diga-lhe que entre.<br>Sesshoumaru permaneceu à escrivaninha,e pouco depois ela irrompia pela porta num farfalhar de franzidos,babados e laços de pálido azul.A dama da carruagem,de perto,o chapéu dela parecia ainda de se admirar que uma jovem de pouca estatura conseguisse se equilibrar com aquele peso sobre a cabeça.

-Obrigada por me receber,Sr. ço desculpas por não ter marcado uma entrevista com antecedência,mas é que fiquei com medo de que não fosse me receber se soubesse quem eu sou.  
>por que eu não haveria de recebê-la?<br>-Porque sou mulher.  
>Pondo-se de pé,Sesshoumaru examinou-a de cima a baixo.<br>-Estou vendo.E quem é você?  
>-Ah,às vezes sou tão distraída...- A mão estendida,ela se aproximou. –Rin Prattley.É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.<br>Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe a mão,quente e acetinada pelo tecido da luva,para levá-la aos lábios.  
>-Prattley...O nome não me é -se por favor. –Ele indicou a poltrona diante da escrivaninha,esperou-a acomodar-se e tornou a se sentar.<br>Após lhe dar um sorriso acanhado,ela se ocupou em abrir a bolsa para buscar algo ali se tivesse baixado um pouco a cabeça,Sesshoumaru pôde apreciar toda a extenção do amplo chapéu.O que era aquilo,uma pomba?Ele conteve um sorriso. O chapéu era absurdamente grande e todo recoberto por sem falar da pomba moldada em tecido.  
>Por fim,a Srta. Prattley acabou tirando um envelope da bolsa e o estendeu para ele.<br>-Pra mim?  
>-Sim.<br>Ela se endireitou na poltrona,e Sesshoumaru pode finalmente lhe observar os olhos com de um rico e vívido azul,um tom muito mais exuberante do que o do vestido que -se a voltar sua atenção ao envelope,ele rompeu o lacre e abriu a dentro havia uma carta.  
>-"Prezado Sr. Taisho"- Leu em voz alta – "Lamento muito ver-me forçada a tomar tal decisão,mas é chegado o momento de eu pedir minha demissão." Quem escreveu isto?<br>Em vez de responder,ela apontou a carta como a lhe pedir que prosseguisse com a leitura.  
>Sesshoumaru passou os olhos pela caligrafia esparramada até encontrar a assinatura. "Srta. Rin J. Prattley, R.". Por que aquilo lhe soava tão familiar?<br>-Desculpe-me se estou demasiadamente obtuso hoje,senhorita,mas tive de lidar com um problema atrás do outro e do outro... Bem,esse nome realmente não me é estranho,só que não estou conseguindo me lembrar de que assunto se trata.  
>-Trata-se de mim,Sr. para o jornal como ilustradora.<br>Rin levou a mão ao colo,o que o fez reparar em seus seios -se de uma jovem mulher de formas roliças,com todas as curvas nos lugares certos,e faces também suavemente seus olhos muito espertos havia ainda a curiosidade que a maioria das pessoas perdia na infância.  
>Aquela criatura trabalhava para ele? R.J. Prattley...Sesshoumaru deixou que o nome vagasse alguns instantes pela sua cabeça,e então tudo se encaixou: a Resenha da Moda na Sociedade.<br>-Eu sabia que meu colaborador era uma mulher? –disse em voz alta,embora endereçasse a pergunta a si mesmo.  
>-Creio que não. –O rosto naturalmente corado dela ruborizou um pouco mais.<p>

-E você usou suas iniciais para me levar a pensar que se tratasse de um homem,sim?

-Infelizmente,sim.  
>-Um truque inteligente,devo dizer.Não acreditava que fosse contratá-la se soubesse que é mulher,é isso?<br>-Não,senhor.-Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.-Sim,senhor.  
>-Bem,talvez eu não a contratasse mesmo.-Sesshoumaru recostou-se ao espaldar da poltrona.- O que teria sido uma pena,uma vez que você está entre meus melhores suas páginas de moda aumentaram os anúncios na Resenha em trinta por cento.<br>-Os meus desenhos fizeram isso? –Novamente ela levou a mão ao colo. –Estou surpresa.

Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que a Srta. Prattley não fazia a mínima idéia de que um gesto tão singelo podia ser um suplicio para quem o presenciava.  
>-É verdade. –ele confirmou.-Além disso,suas ilustrações são motivo do mais recente diz-que-diz na nossa sociedade:os leitores desejam saber a identidade do artista anônimo;os nobres,admirados com a perfeição e a riqueza de detalhes dos desenhos,estão desconfiando de que o responsável pelos trabalhos faça parte de seu circulo.<br>-Veja só...- Os olhos dela eram intoxicantes.E expressavam uma inocência capaz de derreter o mais empedernido dos corações. –Jamais imaginei que pudesse fazer parte de um mistério!

- Como cheguei a participar de alguns bailes e recepções nesta temporada na companhia de minha tia,até já andaram dizendo que o autor dos desenhos era eu mesmo. Nem me lembro de uma ocasião que alguém não tenha me abordado com perguntas acerca da sua identidade. Mas como parece que esse enigma alimenta as compras do jornal, nunca me preocupei em tentar desvendá-lo.

- Agora que mencionou o fato,sinto-me à vontade para confessar ter ouvido uma ou outra dama conversar a esse respeito em festas e eu sempre saímos de perto quando isso acontece,para que eu não acabe falando o que não devo. Tenho certa propensão a falar sem pensar,sabe? É um habito terrível.

- Bem, agora que a verdade veio a tona e está tudo esclarecido,você não precisa pedir demissão. Seu segredo não corre perigo comigo, Srta. Prattley.

-Perdão?

-Eu me referia à sua por isso que pretendia renunciar ao seu cargo,não era?

-A bem da verdade,não. Somente minha amiga mais íntima sabe que faço ilustrações para o jornal, e... para ser sincera,eu nem pretendia esse emprego,mas,quando vi o anúncio solicitando ilustradores para a seção de moda,não resisti. Enviei os primeiros trabalhos,porém, nunca imaginei que pudesse dar certo. E agi mal ao aceitar os trabalhos seguintes. Np fundo,devo ter deixado a vaidade falar mais alto.

-É compreensível. Você é muito talentosa,e não há nada de mal em querer expor suas melhores habilidades.

-Ah,mas se meu pai vier a saber... Nem sei o que ele faria comigo. Aliás,nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Ele parece uma pessoa severa.

-Trata-se de um homem muito antiquado,Sr. Taisho. Ele preza imensamente as convenções,e a tradição diz que uma pessoa da minha condição social não deve ter um cargo remunerado. Isto é,a menos que eu fosse uma educadora particular,não é mesmo?

-Então você esta se demitindo porque se deu conta de que não lhe convém ter um ofício remunerado?

-Não,preciso me demitir porque tenho que me casar.

-Creio que não entendi.

-Não posso ser esposa e ter um... um emprego,Sr. Taisho.Não seria correto.

-Se bem compreendi,nada que diga respeito a esse jornal é entanto,permita-me lhe dizer que a vida é bem mais gratificante quando a vivemos do modo como nos convém,e não da forma como a sociedade apregoa.  
>-O senhor parece ter uma vida bastante arrojada,Sr. Taisho. Quem me dera ter a mesma sorte!<p>

Mesmo imaginando que teria imenso prazer em mostrar a ela como a vida podia ser excitante,Sesshoumaru julgou mais sensato devolver a conversa a assuntos mais pertinentes ao momento.

-E quando você vai se casar?

-Ainda não sei.

-Não marcou uma data para a cerimônia?

-Oh,não. Nem noiva estou.

Por mais agradável que fosse,a srta. Prattley dizia coisas que lhe escapavam a lógica.

-Creio estar confuso novamente.

-Meu pai quer que eu me case em breve, por isso acho melhor desistir do meu trabalho ágoras para que eu possa me concentrar em encontrar um marido.

-Entendo.

Mas ele não estava entendendo era nada. Talvez Rin Prattley fosse maluca. Não louca ao ponto de rasgar as próprias vestes ou atear fogo às coisas,mas por certo um pouco insana ela então aquilo tudo talvez fosse parte de alguma manobra dos concorrentes para criar problemas ao seu jornal.

-Por que decidiu por vir até aqui para entregar sua demissão se, até hoje, todo o nosso relacionamento de trabalho se deu por meio de mensageiros?

-Pensei em lhe enviar uma carta,mas tendo em vista que se trata de um assunto profissional,julguei melhor fazê-lo tenho como me desculpar por todas as inconveniências que estou lhe causando.

-Srta. Prattley, estou em condições de lhe oferecer mais ilustrações são importantes para o meu jornal,e eu tenho por hábito conseguir tudo o que quanto deseja ganhar.

-Está falando sério?

-Não costumo brincar quando o assunto é dinheiro.

A resposta veio rápida:

-Sinto-me lisonjeada,senhor. Mas não é dinheiro o que que realmente preciso me qualquer modo,vou terminar o último trabalho que tenho comigo para que o senhor tenha tempo de encontrar um substituto para mim. –Ela se levantou. – Obrigada por me receber.

Pondo-se em pé num salto, Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no braço dela.

No mesmo instante,Rin olhou para seu braço a fim de fazê-lo reconhecer a impropriedade do gesto. Sesshoumaru apressou-se a recolher a mão.

-Gostaria que reconsiderasse a sua decisão,Srta. Prattley.

-Por mais que eu quisesse,não tenho como fazê favor,saiba que foi um prazer trabalhar para o experiência da qual não me esquecerei.

Com isso,ela deixou o escritório.O que fez o dia de Sesshoumaru ainda mais penoso. A Resenha da Moda na Sociedade havia se tornado a seção mais lida de seu jornal,e justamente quando ele descobrira uma maneira de introduzir seu periódico nos lares da aristocracia,sua melhor ilustradora pedia as contas. Os trabalhos da Srta. Prattley eram inegavelmente superiores aos trabalhos dos demais desenhistas,uma vez que reproduziam à perfeição cada detalhe de rendas,fitas,dobras e plissês. O modo de ela ver certas particularidades era incomparável.

Precisava convencê-la a continuar no jornal. Caso contrário, teria de encontrar um substituto e não só isso, mas também introduzi-los nos círculos da sociedade,o que seria difícil,se não impossível. Sem o olho da Srta. Prattley para as minúcias e as nuances,aquela seção do jornal nunca mais seria a mesma.

Que problema!


	3. Chapter 2

Ao entrar na carruagem, Rin deu-se conta de que estivera com a respiração presa desde que havia deixado o gabinete do dono do jornal. Kagome comentara ter ouvido dizer que o Sr. Taisho era um homem vistoso. "Vistoso",porém,era uma palavra pobre demais para o homem a quem ela acabava de conhecer.

Sesshoumaru Taisho era simplesmente fascinante.

Rin não conteve um suspiro.Já tinha visto homens bonitos,mas o Sr. Taisho... Que Santa Clara a ajudasse! Ele tinha um sorriso fácil,mas não escancarado; sorria com um ar reticente, como alguém que não quisesse demonstrar já conhecer o final da anedota que lhe contavam.

E os olhos então?... Ah, inesquecíveis! De um âmbar tão líquido que mais parecia ouro, expressavam uma inteligência aguçada,curiosa,inquieta.

Ao contrário da maioria dos cavalheiros,o Sr. Taisho conversara com ela olhos nos olhos. Não que tal atitude fosse muito educada, mas, nas circunstâncias em que ambos haviam se conhecido,podia ser considerada imprescindível. Aquilo a fizera sentir-se viva,notada, importante. Impressões que um desconhecido jamais deveria despertar em uma dama,ainda sim...

Não fora só a aparência do Sr. Taisho que a desarmara.

Rin esperava que ele fosse ficar furioso com a pequena trapaça,recusando-se a lhe pagar pelo ultimo trabalho;ele,porém,nem se abalara ao saber que havia contratado um mulher.E ainda fora mais longe,ao elogiar seu trabalho e lhe oferecer um aumento.

ém jamais ouviria uma história como aquela.

Mulheres eram contratadas para trabalhar nas fábricas,nunca para cargos relevantes em se isso fosse pouco,ele só faltara perguntar: quanto quer ganhar? Pensando bem,ainda que com outras palavras, fora exatamente isso o que Sr. Taisho fizera.

Mas mesmo que a proposta fosse absolutamente tentadora,ela não tinha como continuar no uma pena,pois não lhe ocorria,no momento,atividade de que gostasse mais do que fazer ilustraçõ-se realizada com suas aquarelas,porém desenhar era sua paixão.

Se ao menos conseguisse pensar numa maneira de prosseguir com seu trabalho...Conseguira manter aquela atividade em segredo por seis meses,mas agora que seu pai lia o _London's Illustrated Times_,o risco era grande demais.

Desenhar e ainda ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, nos últimos meses isso a fizera sonhar que vivia a vida de uma outra pessoa.Só que não tinha mais como continuar como sonho,restava-lhe se contentar em relegar aquela experiência maravilhosa a uma doce recordação.

Tomara a decisão melhor, a única decisão que tinha a tomar. Por mais que quisesse continuar com seus desenhos,por mais tentadores que fossem o Sr. Taisho e a oferta dele, precisava resignar-se à sua demissão.

-Não deveria franzir a testa desse modo, expressão o faz parecer uma pessoa perigosa.

Erguendo os olhos do prato,Sesshoumaru olhou para a tia,do outro lado da mesa. Ela viera lhe fazer uma visita e acabara ficando para o jantar.

-Você teve um dia ruim,meu bem?

-Péssimo.- ele admitiu,lembrando que ainda não sabia o que fazer acerca da demissão da Srta. Prattley.

Tia Midoriko prendeu o olhar do sobrinho nos seus olhos penteava os cabelos prateados no alto da cabeça como uma coroa,na ilusão de que isso a fizesse parecer mais ,eram sua auto-estima e sua audácia,e não os cabelos,que lhe davam uma aparência régia.

Se imaginava que em sua casa manteria seus problemas para si mesmo,Sesshoumaru deveria ter pensado duas vezes. Tia Midoriko era uma xereta. Certamente o amava muito,mas também era dona de uma curiosidade do tamanho do rio Tâmisa.

-Um de meus ilustradores pediu demissão hoje,tia.

-E agora você terá de encontrar um substituto.

-O que não será fácil.É ela quem faz os desenhos para a Resenha.

-Sei que sou uma tia terrível por nem passar os olhos pelo seu jornal desde que regressei a cidade,mas perdoe esta velha senhora e explique-me que Resenha é essa.

-A Resenha da Moda na Sociedade foi a forma que encontrei para instigar um número maior de aristocratas a comprar o jornal. Trata-se de uma seção semanal que apresenta ilustrações dos mais recentes que,se as mulheres começassem a comprar o jornal por causa dos desenhos,mais cedo ou mais tarde o periódico iria parar nas mãos dos maridos delas. A ilustradora que se demitiu faz parte da sociedade e também a freqüenta;desse modo,pode desenhar aquilo que observa.

-Uma idéia brilhante,meu querido;lembre-se de me mostrar essas ilustraçõ você tem de ter em mente que o jornal já é um sucesso.O _London's Illustrated Times_ tem um número expressivo de leitores.

-Não é o melhor,nem todos são os leitores que eu gostaria de atingir.

-Seu periódico não precisa ser como o jornal que seu pai editava,Sesshoumaru. Ao lançar edições totalmente ilustradas,você ultrapassou o êxito que ele alcançara com o _Challenger_. Além disso,fez seu periódico acessível ao cidadão ao seu redor e veja tudo o que já conquistou!Seu pai estaria extremamente orgulhoso.

Sesshoumaru não precisava olhar ao era a sua casa,com uma decoração simples,mas de muito bom ,porém,era um detalhe que pouco lhe importava.A casa,a fortuna...

Sim,havia seu pai trabalhara para levar notícias políticas a seu público;dinheiro tinha sido a última das preocupações de Inu Taisho.

-Meu pai amava as notícias relacionadas a política.

-Seu pai amava você.

Tia Midoriko estava certa: seu pai realmente o amara,porém tinha vivido para o jornal. O _The Challenger_ fora prioridade número um de Inu Taisho, só depois vinha a família.E bastara uma história mal contada para que o periódico tivesse sua credibilidade e sua honra destruídas...Desde então,Sesshoumaru nunca mais havia comprado uma matéria.

Levando um pedaço de galinha assada à boca,ele deixou que o silêncio se espalhasse pelo providenciar uma iluminação nova para a sala de claridade toda o incomodava.

-E quanto a ilustradora,o que pretende fazer? – indagou tia Midoriko.

-Ainda não á difícil encontrar outro desenhista tão bom quanto ela.

-Estou admirada com que houvesse uma mulher trabalhando para o ê não mencionou esse fato nas suas cartas.

-Nem eu tinha conhecimento de que havia contratado uma mulher.Só vim saber disso hoje,quando ela apareceu no meu escritório.

-Quem é a moça?

-Rin Prattley.E como disse que o pai não admite que ela tenha uma ocupação remunerada,presumo que se referia a algum nobre que considera homens como eu,que trabalham para viver,meros borra-botas.

-Você disse Prattley? Oh,ele é nobre,sim.

-Conhece o pai dela?

-Você também conhece,meu é o nome da família do visconde Kennington.

Sesshoumaru deixou o garfo cair na visto,as contrariedade não iam ter estivesse chovendo,ele nem ousaria ir lá fora ou por certo um raio o partiria ao mesmo era constatar que o lustre ainda não tivesse despencado do teto sobre sua cabeça.

Kennington.O homem que fizera sua ordem do dia arruinar Inu Taisho e a reputação do _The Challenger_.

O miserável não fora plenamente bem-sucedido,mas suas cartas ao editor haviam levantado toda a sorte de sentimentos negativos com relação ao perió pessoas tinham dado ouvidos a Kennington,já que,à época,ele era o ministro das Finanç sim,Sesshoumaru reconhecia ser ele próprio o responsável pelo fim do _The Challenger_.

-A julgar pela sua reputação,parece-me que você ainda não se deu conta do que tem em mãos.- Os olhos de tia Midoriko tinham um brilho travesso.-Não acha que o velho Kennie iria adorar saber que a estimada filhinha trabalhava para você e seu _jornaleco sórdido_?

Sesshoumaru deu uma risada maliciosa.

-Se não fosse pelo fato de desejar que ela continue trabalhando para mim,bem que eu poderia ir contar a novidade ao velhote. Quem não iria passar nada bem com tudo isso seria a pobre Srta. Prattley,pois aposto que aquele homem é um ver o inferno que ele amram de quando em quando no Parlamento.

-Ela disse por que precisa abandonar o emprego?

-Vai se casar.

-Ora,ela não devia ver isso como impecilho.O casamento nunca me impediu de fazer nada.- Tia Midoriko apontou o garfo para ele.-Você vai convencê-la a continuar com o trabalho,não vai?

-Ainda não pensei numa maneira eficaz de fazê-lo.-Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Entretanto,descobri onde ela estará amanhã à noite.Já garanti um convite para mim,e quem sabe, não consigo dissuadi-la lá mesmo.

-Como conseguiu essas informações?

-Tenho minhas ,como homem da imprensa,não posso revelá-las.

-Hum! – Ela tomou o restante do vinho na taça. –Essa jovem está noiva de quem?

-De ninguém,por enquanto.A história é meio que o pai dela a pressiona a casar-se.

-Se o casamento é de fato o motivo pelo qual a moça não pode continuar trabalhando,então tudo o que você tem a fazer é providenciar para que ela simplesmente não case.

-Como?

-Antes de mais nada,precisa convencê-la a trabalhar para você até que esteja casada;depois basta fazer com que tal casamento não venha a se realizar.

-Tia...

-Eu não quis dizer que o casamento _nunca _viria a acontecer,menino ê precisa dar um jeito de adiá-lo só até dissuadir a moça a trabalhar no jornal independentemente do estado civil dela. Ou então encontrar um substituto adequado ao cargo.

A idéia não era má. Por certo ele seria capaz de persuadir a Srta. Prattley a protelar a demissão até estar casada. Afinal,nunca tivera grandes dificuldades em fazer com que as pessoas concordassem com seus argumentos.

-Mas como evitarei que ela se case,tia?

-Simples: faça-lhe a corte você mesmo.

xXx xXx xXx xXx

Boa noite! Peço desculpas pela demora e por esse mini capítulo,mas trabalhando all day e chegando em casa morta com farofa,não dá para escrever muito.  
>Prometo que,até o começo da próxima semana,eu atualizo mais um pouquinho para vocês!<p>

P.s.1: Gente,o começo da história É SIM bem sem sal,mas daqui a pouco a coisa começa a esquentar! E será bem caliente! xD Então,aguardem!

Espero que os AINDA freqüentadores e leitores do site estejam quiser mandar review, sinta-se a vontade. Um beijo. :*


End file.
